What's in a Name?
by The Apocalypse Onlooker
Summary: "No one should go without a name." That's what she believe and come Hell and high water, she'd make sure the Hollow would have one. HichigoxOc. Slight Crack One-Shot


"_So what's your name?"  
><em>_  
><em>_"I don't have one."__  
><em>_  
>"Then I'll think of one for you. But I'm not really good at names."<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Then I don't want one from you."<em>_  
><em>_  
>"You're just gonna have to trust me on this~."<em>_  
><em>_  
>"I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you."<em>_  
><em>_  
>"…that's probably a good idea! But, no one should go without a name. I won't have it. So I'll think of one for you. And you're gonna take it whether you like it or not~."<em>

[|x|]

That had been the first conversation between Oki and Ichigo's Hollow self. His Hollow seemed content in protesting Oki's every word – but seemed to be slightly amused by her intentions as well. Oki was good to her word and later on, approached him about a name. He seemed less than excited about it but she figured that was simply his persona speaking.

"I already told you. I don't want a name from you." He informed a second time.

"To bad~." She sang. "You're just gonna have to deal with it."

The hollow Ichigo merely snorted, looking away from the female. His attention turned toward the window, peering outside with an expression of boredom on his face. Oki crossed her arms over her chest, pouting slightly.  
>"You're so rude." She stated out loud.<p>

This statement seemed to get his attention. A smirk graced his lips. He approached the human female, leaning over her. She blinked up at him as he leaned forward, licking her cheek. Her eyes widened as she stumbled backward. She rubbed her cheek slightly.

"Rude enough for ya?" He inquired.

"Hmmm…" She hummed. An idea hatched in her mind. She grinned, letting her hand fall from her cheek.

"Ichigo! Your hollow self just tried to molest me!"

The hollow's eyes widened. He clamped his hand over her mouth, silencing her. She grinned however, staring up at him just as mischievously as when she spoke.

"What are ya going saying things like that for?" He hissed.

The hollow didn't get time for a response even if he'd let Oki defend her reasoning. Ichigo had already stomped down the stairs, threw the door open, and came to witness the scene before him.

The hollow and Ichigo stared wide eye at her other for a moment. Ichigo's face suddenly hardened, the smallest of smirks on his face.

"Oh, you're so dead…"

[|x|]

A fight broke out after that. Oki promptly hid away until it was over. In fact, she'd waited for the hollow to thoroughly calm himself before attempting to even approach him. As much as she chose to open herself up to him, she still wanted to remain cautious.

By nightfall, she chose to approach the hollow. He seated himself comfortably on the roof of Ichigo's home, and much to Oki's dismay, climbing onto the roof was not a pleasure to her. Cautiously planting her feet on the roof, she moved toward the hollow before sitting down near him.

He only seemed to turn his gaze to her when she'd seated herself next to him. Finally, he spoke;

"Ya put me through that just for a name?"

"Yup." She replied with a grin.

Silence fell onto the two. The hollow shifted, laying his forearm on his knee. A frown lined his lips as if deep in thought.

"And what is the name?" He finally broke the silence.

Oki grinned widely, happy to hear he was pressing in his curiosity. Or maybe it was simply what he had to go through that day that made him want to know. Either way, she was able to tell him without complaint.

"Hichigo~." She sang cheerfully.

He turned his head, blinking at the girl bewildered for a moment. "You just took that H off of 'Hollow' and put it in front of Ichigo's name."

"Yup!" She beamed, seeming rather proud. In her mind, it was quite clever, after all.

The newly named hollow, having not protested the name – only pointed out the obvious; simply shook his head at her reply.

"You're gonna be a pain in my ass." He muttered.

He earned a giggle from the female. "Yours and everyone else's I know~."

Somehow, those words hadn't surprised him. He made a note to turn the tables on her eventually. She wasn't going to get away with it. No, he'd figure something out one way or another.


End file.
